Bend and Not Break A Jumper Love Story
by Frodo's Girl Forever
Summary: The title says some of what this Fic is about but there is also a full summary for the whole story and first chapter inside! This is a GriffinxOC with some DavidxMillie! If you don't like it, don't read it and don't flame! Enjoy if you choose to read this


**Bend and Not Break**

**Disclaimer: **I own "Jumper" in no way—this is just purely for fun and entertainment! I got the idea for the title from the song fromthe Dashboard Confessional band with the same name, but I don't own that song, either, but, oh well! If youwant to hear the song, you can find it somewhere _else_ on the Internet because I can't post the lyrics on here due to the rulesabout no songfics anymore! I'm terribly sorry if that sounded rude but I just want to play by the guidelines!

**Characters: **David Rice, Millie, Griffin, Mary Rice, Roland, and a new female Jumper I made up with my own personality, Sarah!

**Author's Note: **This is definitely based off of the movie version of "Jumper," and not the _novel_! It is only a first chapter to a great Griffin romance story in the making, with David and Millie still together! By the way, character point of views will change, and, of course, Sarah's view goes first! Enjoy the Fic if you choose to read it! No flames please!

**Summary for the **_**Whole**_** Story: **Sarah always Jumped to wherever she pleased to, but what happens when she narrowly escapes the Paladin and unexpectedly finds Griffin, David, and Millie? Will love begin to grow between Sarah and Griffin? Will someone finally see into the real heart that Griffin possesses, and yet _love_ the way it is and not attempt to _change_ it? 

**Summary for Chapter One: **Sarah is very unwillingly cornered by the Paladin, a secret society intent on killing all Jumpers (like _her_) to make it seem as though God is the only being in the universe with the same powers, and when she escapes somehow and unintentionally finds two mysterious men, what will happen, and who _are_ they exactly? Read on to find out, folks!

**Chapter One: Aid to Free a Stranger**

**Sarah's Point of View:**

There seemed nowhere for me to run then, and the five unlooked-for Paladins cornered me, blocking my every alternative of escaping the building that I just so stupidly Jumped into, knowing that they would inevitably follow my every Jump Scar with their high-tech machine.

I dodged every single one of their strikes, though, having possessed an awesome skill in eluding their lethal electrical weapons. I only truly felt inferior to them then because they guarded all the ways out of one of my favorite movie theaters despite my evading talents. They just never gave up, so I finally grasped a brand new idea: I knocked the machine to follow Jump Scars out of the Paladin captain's hands, and then snatched an accurate gunshot at it, watching it finally explode into uncountable pieces.

"Later, you idiotic Paladins!" I screamed triumphantly as I Jumped, accidentally ending up in the core of a terrorist battle, in the middle of the firing guns and vehicles (I had been there once before when the Paladins captured me, but, I, of course, escaped them just like I did _now_, showing them again and again that their weapons were just no match for my powers and intelligence), but before I could Jump to a new, more comfortable sight, something caught my eyes' grabable attention.

"Yeah! That was really smooth and clever, David!"

There was a young tweenager apparently trapped in an electrical tower in the middle of the oblivious groups of troops, struggling to break free from the electrifying tower.

"Hey, come back here, David!" he shouted in a furious rage.

In the blink of an eye, the other male figure, blonded in hair with blue eyes, disappeared before my eyes…

My heart was beating rapidly as I gazed upwards with watchful eyes on the tweenager, who seemed unsurprised that the other man who abandoned him had just disappeared, as if he actually _expected_ that.

Then, the electricity along with the energy the tweenager seemed to exhaust, hinted something reasonable to my mind: this fellow and his now-gone opponent were Jumpers other than _I_ was, but why were they fighting, and why was one of them abandoned?

I daringly but desirably raised my gun, shooting at the seemingly inescapable tower, knocking it to the sandy ground as the electrical power was disturbed and had been destroyed. The tweenager finally received his yearning for freedom, finding a way out of the dangerous tower, standing shakily on his two feet in utter exhaustion. He finally approached towards me, his expression in endless gratefulness.

"Thank you so much for that," he expressed, examining me from my feet to my head, smiling in sincere gratitude.

"You're welcome," I answered, finally seeing his true appearance for the first time, realizing how appealing he seemed to me…

He had worn all-black clothing (a shirt, jacket, and pants), but it was awesome-appearing; he had dark brunet hair, which I thought was fairly soft and fitting for his head; and penetrating blue eyes that just stared at me softly and kindly (I caught a hint of humor in them, too), but also _deeply_, as if he was gazing into my very heart…

"I'm Sarah," I informed him.

"I'm Griffin," he replied back with a pleased, savored smile…

The new Jumper's voice, Griffin, just had something in it that caused my heart to melt in my chest, realizing how _accented_ it was, giving me the hint that he was an Englishman, though I thought I did catch a hint of Irish in it… 

**Author's Note: **I will update soon and hopefully with longer chapters, but this was just the beginning chapter so it's understandable that it's really short, right? So, what did you think of it? Do you like it, hate it, think it is okay, or what _else_? What do you think of the made-up character? Please review to let me know, but no flames please! 


End file.
